Blissful Night
by Vikuliusik
Summary: On Oz's return from the Abyss that took him ten years to get out of, Gil was waiting for him. One night Gil finally has his chance to be with Oz alone, but he's afraid. Gil's night turns from watching Oz struggle to sleep, to pleasing him enough to let him rest peacefully. But will it all go easily? Or will things get difficult? Rated T for "actions". ;


**This is only going to be a one chapter fanfiction, I apologize. Enjoy anyway!**

"Gil!"

"Oz?" I turned to look at who was calling me. There was only one person who called me Gil instead of Raven. Only one person who would give me a nickname. My eyes stretched wide as I saw blond hair bouncing from the wind and a short boy grinning and waving as he ran. "Oz!" My posture changed from spine-stiff to open-arms. My master had returned from the abyss.

That was two weeks ago.

Days where everything was different to him because it had been ten years. I missed him in those ten years, so very, very much. He was leaning on me now, sitting in front of the fire late at night. He was dozing, trying to stay awake for me but he was tired. He kept mentioning nightmares. I pitied him. I should be the one suffering, not Oz. He jumped for the third time in a half hour, sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Maybe you should get a bed, Oz? Would that work better for you?" I whispered, knowing Alice was only a few feet away on the couch sleeping. I rested my hand on Oz's back, worried for him. "I'm fine, Gil. Seriously." He smiled that care-free smile that I loved, and flinched from. I could tell when something was bothering him though; I spent every waking moment with him back when we were young. Or when _I_ was young, I suppose.

"Oz, it's not fine. I know you. Come on…" I stood up, put my arms underneath his head and knees and carried him to the only room with a bed - my room. I left the fire going incase Alice got cold; I'd probably sleep in the chair anyway now that my bed was taken. I lay Oz on my bed softly, it was weird carrying him but I liked it. "What are you smiling for, Gil?" I froze, inches from touching the blanket. "I…I'm smiling?" I asked, meeting his gaze. "Yeah." He put his hands to my face, pulling my lips up into a bigger grin.

He giggled and rolled off my arms, landing on the bed heavily. I watched him cover up with the blankets, pulling them up to his chin. "Good night, Oz." I mumbled, turning my back to him. I reached for the door to close it behind me, my hand not even touching the knob when, "Gil. Come back here."

"N-no…I don't want to bother you. You're tired. You need your sleep, M-Master." I didn't look back; it was too tempting to follow his orders. But I couldn't. Not these orders. "Gil. I'm not yo-…just come here."

A pause.

"Please?"

I sighed heavily, shut the door and walked back to the bed, "yes, fine." I knew what he wanted; he didn't want to be left alone. Not when he's having nightmares. I pulled off my jacket and climbed in beside him, blushing. _What am I thinking? I'm _years_ older than him now! _I sighed, lying on my back. I didn't dare touch him; I could feel the cold from the outside air trying to come in the blanket. The edge of the bed wasn't very comfortable…

I felt arms around my waist, trying to pull me to the center of the bed. "No, Oz! D-don't!" I tried to push him away lightly; I didn't want to get close to him like this. Not now. "Gil, come on. I know you're like ten years older but that doesn't matter to me. Just come." He pulled at my waist harder, actually dragging me a few centimeters. "O-Oz…" I stuttered when I was nervous around Oz, I always have. "I can't...if you're…no. I can't." I shut my eyes tight and gripped the sheet beneath me.

I felt his grip loosen, but he was shifting towards me. _N-no! Stop it, Oz. This is…too much. Too…much. _I kept my eyes closed, still gripping the sheet. Even when he was half on me I remained that way. "Gil…I know this isn't right, for either one of us. But…I can't help it. I always hoped we'd be friends until we were older, so we could…be more. I didn't expect it to happen this way and because you're now older…that doesn't affect me. It works on my part, to be honest. Just…please." I heard him sigh and I loosened my grip on the sheets, my eyes opening slowly. I felt his cheek on my chest, it felt so warm.

"Oz…do you really think it'd be okay? I mean…" I grunted, closing my eyes again in annoyance. I knew what I wanted to say, why couldn't I say it right? "Oz…I've always wanted…to be more." Another pause. "With you." I swallowed hard, waiting. It was quiet and I shifted, unable to take it. "Gil." Oz sat up, looking straight at me. "That's the greatest thing I've ever heard since coming back from the abyss." I could see his smile, his face. It was so bright. I missed my light.

I smiled back, "Oz…you make me happy. I waited ten years for my light to come back, and here you are. In the flesh." I gripped his arms, pulling him slightly closer. "Don't leave me again. Please." My eyes begged him; I couldn't bear to lose him again. "Gil…" his grin faded and I wondered if I said something wrong. When his eyes started filling with tears I let go of his arms and pulled his face to my chest, "oh no. Oz, no…sorry. I'm sorry! Stop crying. Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry…" he laughed, pulling his face away from my shirt. His smile was back and I relaxed, leaning my head back against the pillow. I felt his fingers run over my lips and I stiffened, I wasn't sure what to do or what he was doing. "Gil…I really missed you. Even though it was only a day for me…" he leaned closer, I could feel his breath on my skin. It felt nice. "If it had felt like ten years, I probably would have gone insane. I probably would have killed myself…if it wasn't horrifying and I had to run to escape my death…I'd probably be thinking about you the whole time. Gil, I promise not to leave you again." I could feel his skin close to mine, my breathing hitched and I gripped his arms, shutting my eyes.

I pushed my head up, his mouth locked on mine. It felt warm, soothing. I've always dreamed of what Oz's kiss would be like. It was more than I have ever dreamed. His hands slowly made it from my neck to my face, holding it gently. He pulled away slowly and I opened my eyes, his breathing was coming hard. "Gil…" his smile was back, bigger than ever. We stayed that way for another moment, catching our breath again. "Oz I can't-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm not concerned. Just be happy for me, okay?" He kissed me this time, his hand gripping my shirt into a fist. "Mmmhmm…" I sighed, my hands going to the back of his neck. I wanted him closer. I couldn't stop myself. It felt so good with him so close. We were both wearing lighter clothes, short-sleeved shirts with buttons and different colored jeans. I felt his fingers undoing a button on my shirt and I shivered, my mind automatically conflicting with itself. _He wanted it…but I couldn't let him. But he was my master…no, he told me to not call him that. What do I do? Oz!_

I rolled us over fast, rocking the bed slightly. Our faces were still locked together and I reached for his shirt with one hand, undoing the buttons quickly. My other hand was close enough to feel his hair, holding myself up. "G-Gil!" His voice was low, his breathing coming hard again. "I'm sorry, Master. Just…I started. Don't make me stop." I kissed him again, softer this time so we could breathe. "Mm…" I undid his buttons and threw his shirt open, pulling it off him my mind was acting on its own.

I kissed his chin and jaw before reaching his neck; I hesitated, but only a second before kissing down his neck. I felt him shiver beneath me and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. "Gil…stop." I froze, my face at his collar bone now. "Oz?" I looked up at him, worried I had done something wrong. He pulled my face but up and he kissed me lightly, his hands going for my shirt. "It's not fair if I get cold and you don't," he mumbled. His hands worked fast, pulling the shirt off in just a few seconds. I felt his warm hands down my chest and I shivered. "Oz..." I relaxed, knowing he was accepting it all without a second thought.

I tensed when his fingers kept going past my stomach, "O-Oz…!" I pulled my face away and his hands froze. "Gil…it's fine. I…if you want me to stop…I promise I won't hurt you."

"N-no…I just…it's new for me. This is different. I…I haven't even kissed anyone before, Oz. You're the first one." I met his eyes, biting my lip. "With a handsome face like that? You have to be joking. Any girl would fall to their knees for you." His smile was so warm, I had to smile back. "I guess you're right."

"Good, because…" he rolled us back over, quieter than my turn. He kissed me again, harder than before. I could feel his lips trying to force mine open and I hesitated, a little too long because he gave up. I swallowed and forced our mouths open, blushing at my actions. He must have approved because his hand was now on my hip, his fingers running over the skin just above my pants. "O-Oz…" my voice hitched again, along with my hips slightly. I blushed and he chuckled. "It's n-not funny…" I mumbled, his fingers at my jeans button.

"I'm sorry, Gil…will you forgive me?" He asked, his voice soft, his breath on my exposed chest. I swallowed and leaned my head back against the pillows, my eyes shut. I felt his hands undoing my pants, he was taking too long. This is too much! "Damn it, Oz. Just do it already, would you?" I lifted my head, his hand freezing at my risen voice. "S-sorry…" he smirked, pulling away my pants and boxers, tossing them. "Are you happy now…Raven?" He asked, his voice dark. I inhaled deeply, my heart picked up the pace. "D-don't call me that, Oz…I'd rather you call me Gil. Please." I kissed him, moving a hand to the back of his head, pulling him closer.

I shivered, my exposed skin getting hit by the cold air. "Hnng…this isn't fair for me to freeze." I scoffed at myself, angry for what I just said. Of course it was fair for me to freeze. I deserved punishment. "Oh, sorry." His smirk was back and I welcomed it. He pulled away, pulling off his pants. I blushed, my hand going to my face. I just couldn't…

"Gil, calm down. Please." His hand pulled mine away; he held onto it and squeezed lightly. "I promise I won't hurt you-"

"No. I…I promise _I_ won't hurt _you_." I was older; of course I had to show that I knew what I was doing. Not be some big baby. I rolled us over again, my hands on each side of his head. "Just…tell me if I do or not. Okay? I don't know what I'm doing…" I laughed weakly, nervous.

I pushed into him slowly, watching his face for any signs of pain. My face was warm from blushing and I bit my lip, pushing further. It felt…good. I went in as far as I could go, my legs had forced Oz's to be lifted around my sides. "I-it's fine. Nn…" he flinched and smiled, his eyes opening back up to meet mine. "It's fine, Gil. I won't lie to you." His hands went to my shoulders, his fingers gripping my skin lightly. I nodded and moved my hips back slowly, watching and listening for any signs of hurting him. "Ah…Gil…" I stopped, "no! No…" he blushed, his eyes closed. "It feels good, please…" I smiled, knowing. I moved my hips a little faster, my skin prickled with every sound that came out. Soon both of them were breathing hard and each breath made a weak sound.

"I…I can't last much longer, Oz…" I panted, kissing his jaw softly, my hips still moving. "Mmm…" I pulled back slightly to find him pleasuring himself. I blushed and returned my gaze to his face. My body filled with heat and I gasped, my reaction was only to move my hips faster, causing the heat to be hotter. "Damn…Oz…I-I'm going to…"

"Gil! Faster." He breathed; I obeyed and pushed faster against him, both of us moaning in unison. "Gil!"

"Oz! Damn." I finished and gasped, my thrusting slowed and my breathing was hard. Oz finished a few seconds after, covering his torso. "G-Gil…sorry…" he blushed, his hand falling to his side. "No…" I smiled, kissing him. "Thank you for being my light, Oz. I'd be lost without you in my life." He smiled and kissed me back. Pushing me away, he got off to search for his boxers. I grumbled and decided to look for mine, too. Tonight couldn't have been any better. We lay back down and he rested his face on my chest, falling to sleep faster than normal. _I must have really taken it out of him…_I sighed, closing my eyes. I smiled, "I love you, Oz…" I don't know if he heard it or not, but it still felt good to say it.

"I love you, Oz." I repeated, inhaling deeply and faded into sleep. "I love you, too, Gil." I heard him say.

My chest hurt in a good way.


End file.
